


kapag tumibok ang puso

by apatnamugs



Category: Ian Pangilinan, Pangpang – Fandom, Paolo Pangilinan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, plot what plot we only know fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatnamugs/pseuds/apatnamugs
Summary: Ayon kay Donna Cruz, "kapag tumibok ang puso, wala ka nang magagawa kundi sundin ito."
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	kapag tumibok ang puso

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. The real-life people, events, and places in this work are only used for the author's imagination and it does not represent them.
> 
> NOTE:  
> \- This is an AU based on Ian and Paolo's old tweets about UP street food (I can't find the tweets na huhu).  
> \- If you read the first version of this you'll see na I kinda changed the story hehe.  
> \- I was gonna post the whole thing for Valentine's but hindi umabot huhu. This is the first part of the entire fic.  
> \- Medyo unedited so sorry sa wrong grammars and typos and stuff.  
> \- Medyo cheesy HAHAHA SORRY NA  
> \- Sorry ulit in advance.  
> \- Hope you enjoy reading!

A month ago, kung sinabi mo kay Paolo na makikipag-date siya with a guy from Ateneo habang bakante niya sa klase, either tatawanan ka niya or hindi niya iintindihin yung sinabi mo kasi busy siyang mag-aral.

Hindi naman sa sinasabi niyang imposible ‘yon mangyari… okay, fine. Medyo imposible ngang mangyari.

Kasi naman, si Paolo Victor Pangilinan, ang sobrang sipag mag-aral na student of UPD sa kursong Sports Science, ang pinag-uusapan dito. Sobrang sipag niyang mag-aral at, yes, required na ulitin ang sentence na ‘yan about him for emphasis kasi nga sobrang sipag niyang mag-aral.

Kumbaga, the “P” in his name stands for “Pag-aaral” tapos dalawa pa P sa pangalan niya and as a college student on his last year, masyado raw siyang busy grumaduate para intindihin pa ang pakikipag-date.    
  


Also he’s single. Very single. As in walang kausap at walang nilalandi single. Which Paolo didn’t mind naman. Hindi rin naman kasi siya naghahanap. Kuntento siya sa current status ng lovelife niya. Hindi naman siya mapapa-monologue tungkol sa pagiging single niya a la Ruffa Mae Quinto sa Status: Single anytime right now (kahit na memorize niya yung monologue na ‘yon). No lovelife means more time for studying, ika nga niya.

BUT, in all caps para dama, that was a month ago, and a month ago was the day na nakilala niya si twitter user ianpangilinan_.

At kung may sisisihin (read: pasasalamatan) sa pag tagpo ng landas nilang dalawa ‘yon ay si Juan Miguel Severo na kapitbahay slash close friend ni Paolo. Matagal nang magkaibigan ang dalawa and they’re really close. Close enough para payagan ni Juan na tumambay si Paolo sa bahay nila almost everyday para gumawa ng thesis.

It happened during one of those days na nasa bahay ng kaibigan si Paolo. To be fair, alam naman ni Paolo na kinukuhaan siya ng video ng kaibigan niya. Natawa pa nga siya nung narinig niya ang tunog ng superzoom hearts filter ng instagram.

Ang hindi niya alam ay pinost ito ng kaibigan sa twitter. Which he eventually found out nung chineck niya ‘yung phone niya during his 15-minute break. (Everyone say, “thank you, pomodoro technique.”)

  
  


**Juan Miguel Severo** @TheRainBro

Guys, meet @PaoPangs.

[video]

  
  


Well, cute naman siya dun sa vid so keri lang.

Matapos i-like at i-retweet ang post nag-scroll down siya para basahin ang replies. May mga nag-rereply ng “hi” at may iba namang nagpapareto. Hindi niya pinansin ang mga ito. Hindi naman sa pagiging snob, hindi niya kasi kilala kaya he didn’t bother replying. He was about to exit pero may isang reply na kumuha ng atensyon niya.

  
**Ian Pangilinan** @ianpangilinan_ 

Woah we have the same last name hahaha cute

  
  


“Gege,” tawag ni Paolo sa kaibigan, “Ge, sino ‘tong Ian Pangilinan?”

Ipinakita niya ang phone sa kaibigan at isang “ahh” of realization ang pinakawalan neto bago sumagot, “Friend ko. Nakilala ko sa teatro. Oo nga ‘no, parehas kayong Pangilinan. Kamag-anak mo ba?”   
  
“Hindi ata,” sagot ni Paolo bago ito humawak sa dibdib niya at umasta na nagtatampo, “Akala ko pa naman ako lang ang Pangilinan sa buhay mo.”   
  
“Luh, nag-drama. Si Ian yung Pangilinan na taga-teatro hindi ikaw."   
  
Tinawanan lang ni Paolo ang pagsusungit ni Gege bago binalik ang atensyon sa cellphone. Nakabukas pa rin ‘yung reply. Napaisip siya. Wala naman siyang maalalang kamag-anak na Ian ang pangalan kaya he’s pretty sure na hindi niya nga kamag-anak ‘to. Well, this wouldn’t be the first time na may makilala siyang hindi niya kadugo pero kaparehas niya ng last name. Pero dahil na-intriga na siya clinick niya ang profile ng lalaki to test his hypothesis. Wow, research pala.

Display photo pa lang sigurado na siyang hindi niya ito kamag-anak dahil wala siyang maalala na kamukha neto at kung nakita man ni Paolo ang mukhang ‘to before best believe he wouldn’t forget.

_ Cute. _

Next thing he knows, nag-sscroll na siya sa media tweets ng lalaki. Halata na hindi siya masyadong nagpo-post dahil sa konti ng pictures at sa agwat ng dates kung kailan ito pinost. Mostly gifs ang laman pero may ilang pictures din naman niya.

_ Ay, ang cute nga. _

May nakita siyang picture na tingin niya ay family picture nila Ian dahil kamukha niya ‘yung mga kasama niya sa picture. Confirmed. Hindi niya nga kamag-anak. Sure siya na never pa niya silang nakikita in any family reunion. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag.

Hala, teka. Bakit siya napahinga ng maluwag?

Siguro dahil he found the guy really cute and it would’ve been so awkward kung pinsan niya pala ‘to. Sweet home alabama realness. Nag-exit na siya from Ian’s profile hanggang sa makabalik siya ulit sa reply niya sa post ni Gege. Ilang segundo ring nakatingin lang siya sa tweet kasi, for some reason, gusto niyang mag-reply dito. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. Next thing he knows, nag-ta-type na siya.

  
  


**Paolo Pangilinan** @PaoPangs

Hahaha ang cute nga parang ikaw

  
  


Nag-cringe siya sa reply niya. Ang corny _.  _ I-dedelete niya na dapat kaso lutang ata siya kasi imbis na backspace button ang na-click niya ay yung reply button.

_ HALA, WAIT. _

Mabilis niyang clinick ang nag-lo-load pa lang na reply para i-cancel ang pag-send neto. Pero dahil never namang nakisama ang internet sa kahit na ano mang okasyon nag-send agad ang reply niya at walang siyang nagawa kundi ma-tanga sa nangyari.

_ OH MY GOOOOOOOD. _

Gustong magpalamon ni Paolo sa lupa kasi wala na, nag-send na. Hiyang-hiya siya although hindi naman ito yung unang beses na may tinawag siyang "cute” kahit kakakilala pa lang niya. But that’s the thing, sinabi man ni Gege kung sino siya hindi pa niya nakikilala ang taong ‘to. The guy might take it the wrong way kahit na naging honest lang naman si Paolo. Charot. 1/2.

_ Gaga, eh kung i-delete mo kaya ‘no? _

Hala, oo nga. Gumagana pa naman pala utak niya. He was about to delete the tweet like the speed-deleter he is and magmamaang-maangan na lang siguro siya after.

Kaso mabilis din pala ‘tong si ianpangilinan_. 

  
  


**Ian Pangilinan** @ianpangilinan_

I could say the same thing about you ;)

  
  


_ Luh. _

Naramdaman ni Paolo na uminit yung mukha niya at naramdaman niya din na napapangiti siya.

_ LUUUUH. _

Hindi pa siya nakakapag-gather nang may matanggap siyang notification na may isa pang nag-reply.

  
  


**Juan Miguel Severo** @TheRainBro

Yes, guys, nandito pa ako. Cute rin po ako.

  
  


“Akala ko ba nag-aaral.” Pag paparinig ni Gege. Paolo looked up para tingnan ang kaibigan na hindi naman nakatingin sa kanya pero kita sa mukha niya—na parang sinasabihan siya ng “huli ka, bakla”—na siya ang kausap neto.   
  


“Break ko kasi,” sabi ni Paolo upang dipensahan ang sarili.

“Taray naman ng break na ‘yan,” nakangising sagot ni Gege, “Nasisingit ang landi.”

“Grabe 'yon, landi agad? ‘Di ba pwedeng nag-compliment lang?”   
  
Gege finally looked at him para lang ipakita, using his face, how much Paolo missed Gege with that BS, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pangilinan.”

Belat na lang ang naging sagot ni Paolo bago siya tumingin ulit sa cellphone niyang biglang nag-vibrate. May notification from twitter ulit.

  
  


_ Ian Pangilinan followed you. _

  
  


Okay, sobrang bilis nga talaga ni twitter user ianpangilinan_. 

Pero base sa tamis ng ngiti ni Paolo, mukhang hindi naman siya bothered.

Biglang nag-flash sa screen niya ang alarm niya. Ibig sabihin ay tapos na ang 15 minutes na pahinga niya.

"Oh ayan. Sabi ng cellphone mo tama na raw pagiging maharot," asar ni Gege kay Paolo na sinagot niya naman ng, "Che."

Tama siya though, kailangan na bumalik ni Paolo sa pag-aaral. Kaya naman ibaba na dapat niya ang cellphone para bumalik sa pagbabasa ng mga aralin niya sa laptop but before he did, nag-follow back muna siya kay Ian. Mayhaps Gege wasn’t wrong, cheka.

Truth be told, hindi naman umaasa si Paolo na makaka-interact niya pa ulit si twitter user ianpangilinan_. Heck, he expected na this interaction will be another one of those panandaliang kilig moments sa singol layf niya.

Pero kung nakakapagsalita si universe o kung sino man up there na kumokontrol sa buhay ni Paolo Pangilinan siguro sasabihan niya si Paolo ng, “HA! SIKE! YOU THOUGHT!”

Kasi habang nag-aaral si Paolo, may natanggap na naman siyang notification from twitter. (Which hindi niya agad chineck kasi iba ang focus ni kuya mo Paolo sa pag-aaral)

  
  


_ Ian Pangilinan sent you a message _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Going back, kung sinabi mo nga kay Paolo a month ago na makikipag-date siya with a guy from Ateneo habang bakante niya sa klase, ‘yon talaga ang makukuha mong sagot sa kanya.   
  
Pero kung sasabihin mo ‘yan sa kanya ngayon, baka iba ang makukuha mong sagot.

Dahil, contrary to our bida’s expectation, hindi lang yun ang naging interaction niya with twitter user ianpangilinan_.

Or a better way of saying it would be, hindi doon tumigil ang interaction nilang dalawa.

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas since, according sa words ni twitter user TheRainBro,  _ naglandian sa notifs niya  _ ang dalawa. Isang buwan na rin ang nakalipas simula ng mawindang ang Paolo sa message ng Ian bago ito mag-reply sa kanya.

That’s how Paolo met ang tao sa likod ng twitter account @ianpangilinan_ na si Ian Pangilinan from Management Engineering of ADMU at active member din ng Ateneo Blue Repertory. Isa pang natutunan ni Paolo about Ian is that he loves films at may pareho silang gusto na disney movie.

  
  


**Ian Pangilinan:** omg

**Ian Pangilinan:** you like lilo and stitch too?

**Paolo Pangilinan:** oo hahaha   
**Paolo Pangilinan:** hindi naman sa pagmamayabang pero

**Paolo Pangilinan:** memorize ko hawaiian rollercoster ride

**Ian Pangilinan:** no way

**Ian Pangilinan:** me too!!!

  
  


At habang nagpalitan sila ng lyrics ng kanta, they clicked.

Mas naging magkakilala pa ang dalawa dahil madami pa silang ibang pinag-usapan. They talked about family relatives (hindi talaga sila mag kamag-anak), politics, acads, interests, hobbies and basically anything under the sun, moon, and stars dahil araw-araw at gabi-gabi silang nag-uusap. Hanggang sa ang araw-araw at gabi-gabi ay naging isang month at hindi nila namalayan na halos isang buwan na pala silang nag-uusap.

Time flies ika nga o tulad ng sabi sa meme,  _ ganon lang speed lang _ .

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Kakatapos lang ng klase niya at may dalawang oras na free time siya bago ang next. As usual, Paolo ‘walang ginawa kundi mag-aral’ Pangilinan was on his way papuntang main library na isa sa mga favorite places niya in UPD (kasi nga masipag mag-aral). Kasalukuyan siyang naglalakad papunta dun nang may na-receive siyang message.

  
  


**Ian Pangilinan:** hey paolo!

**Ian Pangilinan:** do you remember yung promise mo

**Ian Pangilinan:** na you would take me to eat street food at up

**Ian Pangilinan:** guess who's at up rn :>

  
  


The promise in question is Paolo promising Ian na one of these days mag-fo-foodtrip sila sa university ni Paolo dahil apparently hindi pa natitikman ng taga-Ateneo ang street food sa UP. He remembers the promise. Sa pagkakaalala niya nga very recent lang nangyari yung convo nilang ‘yon.   
  
Pero hindi naman inaasahan ni Paolo na today ang one of these days na ‘yon! Akala niya pag-uusapan o pagpa-planuhan pa nila kung kailan. Usually, kapag gantong biglaan ang pagyayaya matic "no" ang sagot niya.

Kaso for some reason, ayaw umayaw ni Paolo.

_ BAKLANG ‘TO. _

In his defense, bakante niya naman. Plano niya nga mag-aral pero advance studying lang naman yung gagawin niya. Wala naman siyang mga upcoming quizzes or projects na kailangan niyang mag-prepare for at maliban sa pagiging studious, Paolo is also a man of his word. Ayaw naman niyang mag mukhang tokis sa kausap.

And maybe, siguro, perhaps, maaari, na gusto niya rin makita si Ian.

Kaya heto siya ngayon, nag-aantay sa harap ng Mang Larry's Isawan. Dito niya napiling makipagkita kasi ito yung kainan na pinakamalapit sa building ng next GE class niya.

He's currently pacing back and forth sa harap ng tindihan. Dahil sa kaba? Dahil sa excitement? Hindi rin siya sigurado. Pinagtitinginan na siya ng ibang tao pero hindi niya na lang pinansin. Hindi talaga kasi siya mapakali. Hindi pa rin kasi nakaka-reply si Ian matapos nilang mag-agree kung saan sila magkikita.

Paolo checked his phone ulit. Wala pa ring reply. Nagta-type na siya ng message para tanungin kung nasaan ang lalaki nang biglang,

"Paolo?"

Lumingon siya and a few feet away from him is twitter user ianpangilinan_ in the flesh.

Natigilan si Paolo. Nakita na niya itsura ni Ian dati. Mutuals at friends sila sa holy trinity ng social medias (facebook, twitter, at instagram) kaya Paolo has seen pictures of him before kaya alam niya—aware siya na may itsura si Ian. Ngunit kung pagsasama-samahin ang energy ng lahat ng pictures at selfies na nakita ni Paolo, for sure wala pa rin silang binatbat sa real life visuals ng lalaki. Those pictures did not do him justice.

_ Jusko po. Ang gwapo. Grabe. Mind-blowing. _

Hindi alam ni Paolo kung bakit pero mukhang napatigil din si Ian sa kinatatayuan niya at dahil nakatitig siya sa mukha neto, nakita niya kung paanong unti-unting ngumiti si Ian sa kanya.

_ INAY. ANG GANDA NG NGITI. _

Naglalakad na pala papunta sa kanya si Ian kasi unti-unti na itong lumalapit. That snapped him back to reality kaya naman napaayos siya ng sarili.

_ Gather tayo, self. Gather. Act normal. Kunwari hindi ka nagwawala on the inside. _

Tumigil ang lalaki sa harap niya. Nakangiti pa rin ito sa kanya bago niya sabihing, "Hey! Paolo, right?"

"O-oo,"  _ BAKET NAUUTAL? _ Binatukan ni Paolo ang sarili mentally para umayos siya, "Ako nga."

"I'm Ian," Ian offered his hand as he smiled wider. Paolo took his hand and smiled back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

At tulad ng kanina, parang tumigil na naman ang mundo kasi nakatitig na naman sila sa isa't-isa. Buti hindi pa sila natutunaw.

Si Paolo naman ang unang umiwas ng tingin kasi napatingin siya sa kamay nila na magkahawak pa rin. Napansin din siguro ni Ian dahil halos sabay silang bumitaw sa isa’t isa.

Paolo could almost hear Gege screaming "ang lande!" at them.

"Sorry," medyo nahihiyang sabi ni Ian. He scratched the part between his nose that was slightly turning pink before continuing, "I'm just happy and relieved to see you here. I know kasi na my offer to meet up was sobrang sudden. Akala ko you might turn me down or baka you won't show up. But you're here!"

Conyo siya, which in-expect na ni Paolo kasi ganon din siya mag-chat. Medyo may accent din yung tagalog niya. Tapos naka-smile habang nag-ku-kwento. _ Cute. _

"Cute ka rin."

"Ha?" Naguluhan si Paolo sa biglaang compliment ng Ian at mas lalo siya naguluhan kasi chuckle lang reply sa kanya neto. Then it hit him. Gustong magpakain ni Paolo sa lupa right then and there.

"Hala, sinabi ko ba yun out loud?"

"No, you didn't. I can read minds kasi kaya nalaman ko," pangangasar ni Ian. 

Nag-pout si Paolo at hinampas niya lightly sa braso si Ian pero imbis na masaktan ay tumawa pa siya. Paolo rolled his eyes pero contrast neto ang ngiti sa labi niya. Just like that the ice was broken.

Tinuro ni Paolo yung stand at tinanong si Ian ng, "Kumakain ka ba ng isaw?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Masarap ha?" Tanong ni Ian habang hawak-hawak ang isang stick ng isaw at nakatingin kay Paolo.

"Oo nga. Promise hindi ako sponsored." Paolo insisted for the nth time since nakuha nila yung order nila.

Pinanood lang niya si Ian kainin ang isaw. Nakita niya kung paano lumaki ang mata neto nang isubo niya ang pagkain. May laman pa sa bibig niya as he muttered an, "Oh my god this is good." Ngiting tagumpay lang sagot sa kanya ni Paolo bago kainin yung pagkain niya.

Tahimik sila habang kumakain. Kanina pa sila nag-uusap habang umo-order at naghihintay ng pagkain (which Ian insisted on paying for kahit si Paolo dapat yung manlilibre). Siguro dahil matagal na silang nag-uusap kaya mabilis silang naging kumportable sa isa’t isa kaya kahit tahimik lang sila ngayon hindi sila naiilang.

Napatingin si Paolo kay Ian at natawa siya sa itsura ng kasama. Nakuha ng tawa niya ang atensyon ni Ian kaya tiningnan siya neto with a confused look.

"Pati ba pisngi mo nasarapan?" natatawang sabi ni Paolo habang kumukuha ng tissue na naka-display sa mesa. 

Hindi siguro nakuha ni Ian ang sinabi niya kasi nakakunot pa rin kilay niya. Paolo reached across the table at pinunasan ang gilid ng labi ni Ian gamit ng tissue na ikinagulat naman niya. "May sauce kasi," amused na sabi ni Paolo.

“Oh ayan wala na.” Babawiin na dapat ni Paolo ang kamay niya nang biglang hawakan ito ni Ian, keeping it in place. 

Nagulat siya kaya napatingin siya kay Ian at wow okay medyo ang lapit pala ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa at hala grabe naman po pala itong titig ni Ian sa kanya medyo nakakatunaw po. Pakiramdam ni Paolo ay nakukuryente ang kamay niya na hawak hawak pa rin ni Ian at pakiramdam niya rin ay namumula na siya dahil sa init ng mukha niya, pero hindi niya binawi yung kamay niya at hindi rin siya umiwas ng tingin kay Ian.

Sabay na nagulat ang dalawa nang tumunog ang alarm sa cellphone ni Paolo, bringing them back to reality. Binitawan na ni Ian ang kamay ni Paolo at hindi niya ito aaminin pero na-dissappoint siya ng slight.

Paolo muttered an apology as he reached for his phone. Napatingin siya sa screen at nanlaki mata niya.

20 minutes before his next class.

_ Shet _ .

Technically, maaga pa ang 20 minutes para mag-panic siya pero kasi 15 minutes ang layo ng lalakarin niya papunta sa building ng GE class niya kaya for Paolo it is a perfectly good time para mag-panic.

Napansin siguro ni Ian yung distress sa mukha ni Paolo kasi napatanong siya kung okay lang ba siya.

"Ian, sorry pero kailangan ko na pala umalis," ani Paolo habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya.

“Oh,” evident ang disappointment sa tono ni Ian pero hindi ito napansin ni Paolo na busy pa rin ayusin ang gamit niya, “Did something happen ba? Emergency?”

“Hindi, ano kasi,” nakatayo na ngayon si Paolo at nakasabit na ang bag niya sa balikat niya pero ngayong nakikita niya si Ian na nakaupo pa rin at nakatingin lang sa kanya nararamdaman niya na yung guilt na iiwan niya siya pero mas nangingibabaw ang guilt ng sayang na tuition pag nag-cutting siya, “20 minutes na lang kasi bago yung next class ko. Kailangan ko pang mag-lakad eh medyo malayo. Mga 15 minutes.”   
  
“Why do you have to walk? Wala ka bang car?” tanong ni Ian.   
  
“Coding ako today. Nag-commute lang ako papuntang school.”

“I have my car with me. I’ll hatid you na lang.”   
  
_ Ha? _ _  
_ _  
_ “Ha?” Pag-vo-voiceout ni Paolo sa thoughts niya.

"Ihahatid kita," Ian said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Feeling ni Paolo biglang bumigat ang ulo niya kasi ang haba pala ng hair niya. Charot.

"Huy, ano ka ba. ‘Wag na. Makaabala pa ‘ko sa ‘yo—" napatigil si Paolo mid-sentence kasi biglang hinawakan ni Ian kamay niya. Ayan na naman yung parang nakukuryenteng pakiramdam.   
  
“I insist. You haven’t finished your food pa nga eh,” sabi ni Ian while lightly tugging Paolo’s hand pababa para paupuin siya at dahil medyo nag-ma-malfunction si Paolo ay napa-upo siya, “I promise you won’t be late. Finish your food muna and we’ll go na agad. Okay?”

Napatango na lang ang nag-ma-malfunction na Paolo kasi inay nakaupo na nga siya pero hawak pa rin ni Ian yung kamay niya. Naramdaman niyang ni-rub ni Ian knuckles niya gamit ng thumb niya na siyang naging dahilan kung bakit nagwala ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan ni Paolo.   
  
“Also,” sabi ni Ian habang nakatingin sa kanya. Nginitian siya neto bago sabihing, “Hindi ka naman abala eh.”

At tuluyan na nga pong natunaw si Paolo Pangilinan.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


True to his words, hinatid ni Ian si Paolo pagkatapos nilang kumain.

Naka-park sila ngayon sa gilid ng kalsada sa tapat ng Palma Hall. Maaga silang nakarating kaya Paolo still has a few more minutes to spare bago pumunta sa klase niya kaya hindi muna siya bumaba ng kotse.   
  
“Uy, thank you ulit ha,” ani Paolo at tumingin siya kay Ian na bahagyang natawa.   
  
“Stop, kanina ka pa," sagot ni Ian bago tumingin kay Paolo.

“I should be the one thanking you nga kasi you met up with me even though it's biglaan.”  
  
“Okay lang, I didn’t mind.”  
  
Nakatingin pa rin sila sa isa’t isa pero ngayon parehas silang may malaking ngiti na nakapinta sa labi nila. Hindi alam ni Paolo kung gaano katagal na nakaganon lang sila bago niya maalala na _ay may_ _klase nga pala ako._

“Una na ko ha?” Kinuha ni Paolo lahat ng gamit niya bago in-offer ang kamay niya kay Ian, “It was nice meeting you, Ian.”   
  
“Nice meeting you too, Pao.” Kinuha ni Ian ang kamay ni Paolo at hindi niya alam kung kinilig ba siya dahil hawak na naman niya ang kamay niya o dahil sa pagtawag sa kanya gamit ng nickname niya. Pwedeng both. Kayo na lang mag-decide.   
  
Bumaba na si Paolo ng kotse at mabagal na naglakad papunta sa building, tila may hinihintay.   
  
_ Tawagin mo ‘ko. _

“Paolo!”

Lumingon agad si Paolo at ngumiti na para bang hindi inaasahan ang pagtawag sa kanya ni Ian. Pinanood niya ang binata na maglakad ng mabilis papunta sa kanya.   
  
“Can we meet again?” Agad-agad na tanong ni Ian nang makalapit ito sa kanya. “I promise it won’t be as biglaan as this anymore.”   
  
Nakangiting tumango si Paolo kay Ian at kita niya kung paanong lumawak ang ngiti neto.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Oo nga,” Natatawang sagot ni Paolo dahil sa tuwa.

“Okay.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“See you soon?”   
  
“See you soon.”   
  
Iniwan ni Paolo ang nakangiting Ian sa steps ng AS at nakangiti rin siyang naglakad papunta sa klase niya. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Nung sinabi ni Paolo kay Ian na “see you soon” he didn’t really think it would be THAT soon.   
  
Kasalukuyang nag-aaral si Paolo sa isa pa sa mga paborito niyang tambayan para makapag-aral, sa Starbucks ng UPTC. Sabado ngayon, tatlong araw palang mula nung nagkita sila at nag-meryienda silang dalawa ni Ian sa UP. Inaamin naman ni Paolo na gusto niya siyang makita ulit pero hindi niya naman inaasahan na agad agad.

Bigla na lang itong sumulpot sa kalagitnaan ng pagbabasa niya ng papers niya. Painosente pa ang ngiti niya habang tinuturo ang upuan sa harap niya at tinatanong siya ng, “Is this seat taken?”

"So ano 'to?” Paolo’s arms were crossed at habang pabirong tinitingnan ng masama si Ian na nakaupo na sa harap niya, “Lagi mo na lang ako guguluhin tuwing dapat mag-aaral ako?" 

"Well, you did agree to meet up ulit," Ian teased while smiling at him, "Sorry na, I missed you agad eh."

Mas sinamaan ni Paolo ang tingin niya kay Ian para itago yung kilig niya.   
  
_ Hindi, Paolo. Matibay ka. Hindi ka bibigay sa lalaking ‘to. Kahit na cute siya. _

Ian laughed, “Okay, okay. Honestly, I didn’t know you were here. Nakita lang kita while I looking for an empty table.”   
  
“Talaga lang ha?”   
  
“Yes nga!”   
  


“Sus. Sige nga, bakit ka nandito?”

“I go here after every Saturday rehearsal at theatre. And you?”

  
“Huh. Nandito rin naman ako every Saturday. Bakit ngayon lang kita nakita dito?”   
  
“Aba! I could ask the same thing to you.”

The two were squinting their eyes at each other bago sila sabay na tumawa sa ginagawa nila. Kung tatanungin si Paolo, hindi niya rin alam kung paanong nung kailan lang niya nakilala ni Ian pero kung umasta sila parang matagal na silang magkasama. 

“Grabe. We could’ve seen each other before pa pala ‘no?” Si Ian unang nagsalita after mag-die down ng tawa nila.   
  
“Oo nga eh,” sagot ni Paolo. “Bakit kaya ngayon lang tayo nagkita?”   
  
It was a rhetorical question pero sinagot pa rin siya ni Ian, “Maybe fate thought it wasn’t the right time pa.”   
  
“Naks. Tropa kayo ni fate?” pangangasar ni Paolo kay Ian na sinagot lang siya ng, “Ewan ko sa ‘yo.”   
  


“Naniniwala ka pala dun? Sa fate?” tanong ni Paolo, genuinely wanting to know what Ian has to say.

  
"Well, I like the idea of it," Simula ni Ian, "If there is some kind of magic in the universe or an entity that determined all of these things that are supposedly out of our control,"

Nag-pause si Ian. Tahimik na nakatingin at nakikinig lang si Paolo sa kanya. There's a hint of a smile on Ian's lips and Paolo took note of how warm it looked under the cafe's lights.

"Isn't it kinda nice when something good happens or when someone good comes along, lalo na because fate itself declared that it's meant to be?" Ian softly continued, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah," Napatingin si Ian kay Paolo nung sumagot siya. Paolo softly smiled at him when their eyes met, “It is nice.”

Ian softly smiled back.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Nag-stretch si Paolo at mentally siyang nag-thank you kay Lord from the heavens above dahil sa wakas ay tapos na siyang mag-aral.

Nasa coffee shop pa rin siya—scratch that, nasa coffee shop pa rin SILA ni Ian. Oo, magkasama pa rin silang dalawa hanggang ngayon.   
  
Inaamin ni Paolo, medyo labag pa sa loob niya na makasama si Ian ngayon kasi nga kailangan niya talagang mag-aral. Ayaw niyang naiistorbo o nadi-distract tuwing nag-aaral siya at isang kasinungalingan kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya madi-distract kay Ian.

Pero masipag na estudyante rin naman pala itong si Ian dahil, tulad ni Paolo, ay tumatambay din pala siya dito para makapag-aral. Mula nung nilabas na niya ang laptop niya ay nagkaroon sila ng silent agreement to not to talk to each other unless tapos na sila sa gawain nila.   
  
At kung medyo na-distract man si Paolo dahil minsan ay napapatitig siya sa lalaking nasa harap niya dahil  _ shet ang gwapo naman pala niya kapag seryoso at focused  _ hindi niya aaminin ‘yun.

“Uy, you’re done studying na?” Kababalik lang ni Ian galing sa counter. Nilapag niya ang in-order niyang chocolate cake sa mesa.   
  
“Oo, kakatapos lang. Ikaw ba?”   
  
“Yeah. I was done na before ako nag-order.”   
  
“Yes naman,” sabi ni Paolo at nag-offer ng high five kay Ian na ibinalik naman nung isa.

“So are you going home na?”   
  
“Maya-maya siguro. Ipapahinga ko muna braincells ko,” Biro ni Paolo habang minamasahe ang sintido niya bago niya binalik yung tanong kay Ian.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll go home na rin later. I’ll just finish this cake,” Sagot ni Ian “Sorry, I didn’t ask you kanina kasi I didn’t want to disturb you. Do you want anything ba?”   
  
“Uy, ‘wag na! Okay lang, hindi naman ako gutom—” tinakwil si Paolo ng tiyan niya nang biglang mag-ingay ‘to. Nginitian lang siya ni Ian habang nakataas ang isang kilay na para bang nagtatanong ng “sure ka ha?”   
  
“Sabi ko nga sa bahay na ‘ko kakain.”   
  
“You sure? Parang kanina ka pa hindi kumakain eh.”   
  
“Hindi talaga kasi ako nagsi-snacks tuwing nag-aaral.”   
  
“I’ll buy you something na lang.”   
  
“Uy ‘wag na nga! Seryoso.”   
  
“Pero you haven’t eaten.”   
  
“Sa bahay na nga.”

“Fine, fine. I won’t buy you anything.” Ian surrendered at akala ni Paolo ay dun na matatapos ang usapan pero humirit pa siya ng “Let’s share this cake na lang.”

“Ang kulit naman. Okay nga lang ako.”   
  
“You’re makulit din, and a liar. Nagrereklamo na nga stomach mo eh.” Nag-slice ng piece si Ian sa cake then he raised it towards Paolo’s lips, “Say ahh.”   
  
Natawa si Paolo, “Ano ako? Baby?”   
  
“With the way you’re acting? Yes,” Pangangasar ni Ian.   
  
“Excuse me!” Nagpanggap si Paolo na na-ooffend at hinawakan pa ang dibdib niya at kulang na lang ay sabihin niyang “Bakit parang kasalanan ko?” at pwede na siyang meme.   
  
“Hay nako, ewan ko sa ’yo,” Tinawanaan lang siya ni Ian na nakaabot pa rin ang tinidor na may cake sa kanya, “Kumain ka na nga lang,  _ baby _ .”

_ Inay. Baby daw. _

Medyo napahigpit ang pag-clutch ni Paolo sa dibdib niya. Medyo lang naman. Alam naman ni Paolo na sinabi ‘yon ni Ian para asarin siya pero medyo nawindang buong pagkatao niya dun.

_INAAAAY._ _BABY DAW._

"Open your mouth na kasi!" Ian whined with matching pag-pout pa. Hindi alam ni Paolo kung pinaglalaruan siya ng mga mata niya o talagang namumula rin si Ian, “Paopao, I’m nangangalay na.”

Sa huli nag-comply din si Paolo and sabay silang kumain ng chocolate cake, much to Ian’s delight. In Paolo’s defense, anong laban niya sa naka-pout na Ian calling him Paopao. Matamis. Both yung cake at yung ngiting nakapinta sa mukha nilang dalawa.

Nasa kalahati pa lang yung nauubos nila sa cake when Ian blurted out a suggestion, “You know, we should do this again.” 

“Kumain ng cake?” sabi ni Paolo bago sumubo.   
  
“No,” Ian chuckled, “I mean we should do this studying at Starbucks thing, again. Like every Saturday. Together.”   
  
Napatingin si Paolo sa kaharap at pansin niya kung paanong hindi siya neto tinitingnan. Nakita niya kung paano kinamot ni Ian yung ilong niya na tingin niya ay mannerism ng binata. Hindi niya napansin na medyo matagal na pala siyang nakatitig kasi hindi pa siya sumasagot sa sinabi ni Ian.

“Pero if you don’t want to naman okay lang,” Ian scratched the back of his head, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to impose—”

“Uy hindi!” Agad na pinutol ni Paolo ang sinasabi niya, “Este ano, okay lang.”

“Really?”   
  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”   
  
Hindi alam ni Paolo kung bakit nagustuhan niya na napangiti niya si Ian sa naging sagot niya. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit parang may mga nagwawalang paru-paro na naman sa tiyan niya o bakit parang bahagyang tumitigil ang mundo tuwing nginingitian siya ni Ian.

At kung magpapakatotoo si Paolo, natatakot siyang malaman kung bakit.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! UMABOT KA HANGGANG DULO!
> 
> Baket? Paano? Okay ka lang? CHAROT HAHAHAHA
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will post the next part ASAP!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Pwede mo rin akong sigawan on Twitter @kvspormugs
> 
> Thanks ulit! Labyu! :D


End file.
